


硝化玫瑰

by Aredhel_M



Series: 不要温柔地走进那些良夜 [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, HEMINGWAY Ernest - Works, RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 爱情——是腐烂。





	硝化玫瑰

**硝化玫瑰**

海明威/菲茨杰拉德 同人  
OOC全是我的

 

*  
“你也有害怕的东西？”

当海明威第八十次或第一百次试图用不锈钢吸管捞出泡在细颈瓶冒着气泡的树莓酒里的饱涨樱桃时，他漂亮的朋友正歪在对面的沙发上眯着眼打量他。

  
酒馆人迹寥寥，将近打烊。驻唱的歌手弹完最后一曲吉他，正收拾自己寒碜的行李准备赶下一个场子。酒馆外的石板路面上结了一层薄霜，青灰色的月亮在灯火辉煌的映衬下泛着冷白的光，好像洗过很多遍的褪色牛仔衬衫泛白的里衬。

  
“我当然有，”他说得理直气壮，并停止这无用的尝试，恶狠狠地从瓶子里灌了一口酒，“如果你能猜到，我最害怕的东西此刻就在这间酒馆里。”

  
桌面上摆了一圈空酒瓶，大部分是对面人的战利品。他蓄意将这个夜晚用酒精谋杀，于是现在只能晕乎乎地软在沙发里，竭力撑起脑袋朝四周巡视。不远处角落里睡着一个酒后梦酣的醉汉，他穿着一件廉价的夹克衫，袖口沾了白色的污渍。吧台边画着浓妆的法国姑娘正和酒保调情，她从酒保手里接过半杯残酒，对着玻璃杯边男人湿润未干的唇印浅啜一口，眼睛却一直凝视着表情寥寥、鲜有回应的酒保。

  
街边响起一阵汽车熄火的声音，菲茨杰拉德正搜肠刮肚地在记忆里翻找着形容词和名词，试图拼凑出一个尖锐的、幽默的、海明威式的回答，既然他愿意袒露弱点，自然也应该知道自己不会放过调侃的机会。

这样的机会并不多，他的朋友素来铜墙铁壁从不示弱，大多数时候是他站在原地等待着飓风海啸雪崩或是别的什么来打击他的神经，然后在他陷入迷茫和怀疑的时候又迎来一句劈头盖脸的鼓励，让他飘飘然直到云端——仿佛鞭子和蜜糖的古怪游戏，从没有人对他这么做过，他对此感到新鲜，并无法自拔地沉溺其中。

  
“你喝了太多的酒，不得不说，这让你的思维和感官变得迟钝。”海明威毫不客气地说道，他仿佛已经很习惯这样的场面，连指责的语气都来得熟稔。在他还没有来得及说出更尖锐的话之前，菲茨杰拉德窝在沙发的扶手里，金色的发凌乱的垂落眼角，他小声而急促地笑着，笑声连续而不可抑制。

  
“噢，海姆，如果你要说的是这个的话，我只看到了漂亮姑娘——告诉我，你害怕酒馆里的艳遇和漂亮脸蛋？”他笑得太快，吞咽进过量的空气，现在开始打嗝。菲茨杰拉德毫无形象地伸手去捉剩下的半瓶酒，挥袖扫落一地的玻璃瓶，砸在地上发出一阵脆响。

  
海明威不动声色的皱了皱眉。他知道他喝醉了，今晚他们并不是一起来的，最初他只是想找一家安静的酒馆弥补白天未完成的工作，可现在这个醉汉也将变成他们友谊的连带责任，而他手边的笔记本除了一点淡褐色的酒渍仍是一片空白。他有些烦躁，燃起一根烟，微微一抬眼便看到菲茨杰拉德潮红的眼角和染着酒液的薄唇，心跳猛然漏了一拍，移开眼不敢再看。

  
他叼着烟，啪的一声合上笔记本，想结束今晚一事无成的闹剧。

  
“瞧瞧，我在这消磨了大半个晚上，一个字母都写不出来。这难道不是最可怕的事情？”海明威隔着桌子抢过菲茨杰拉德手里的小半瓶酒，后者不满的在空中虚握了一把，嘟囔着抱怨了一句什么海明威没有听清——“扶着我，站起来，如果你还能走路的话，我不介意把你扔在这里下半个夜晚都和酒精为伴。”

  
菲茨杰拉德真的醉了，他很醉很醉，眼前几乎出现了圣光和上帝的剪影，在游离的思绪和混沌的辞海里，他唯一能确认的是，这个人并不会抛下他。

  
你怎么可能抛下我，你就算把写作的笔记本忘在这间酒馆里都不会忘记我。他反复想着，借着海明威的一只胳膊整个人半倚在他身上。他何来理由对自己这么自信？对了，他喝醉了，醉酒的人想什么做什么都不需要理由，他在这段情谊中感到一种被偏袒、被保护甚至被宠爱的快乐，他知道这是不被允许的，他的目光落在海明威无名指上的那枚戒指。

  
想想戒指，想想那枚炽热的戒指，当你感到沉溺的时候，想想那枚几乎能将你灼伤的戒指，你的手上也有这么一枚，此刻你从没如此憎恨过戒指，有如牢狱之徒憎恨铁链和枷锁。

  
他乐此不疲地玩着自我忏悔的游戏，并不奢望救赎。菲茨杰拉德通常的忏悔方式是一杯Gin Rickey，但不会在晚上九点之前喝ⅰ。

  
他们就这样一路踉跄搀扶着穿过大半个街区，夜晚的巴黎是不死者的天堂，在这里你不仅能看到欢歌纵舞的人群，还能看到拿破仑意气风发的铁蹄和路易十六被熙熙攘攘的人群推上断头台，城市的记忆作为历史的一部分在夜幕之下不断回返，他想起海明威以一种斩钉截铁而又浪漫的口吻说，“不管怎么说，巴黎是一座古老的城市ⅱ。”

  
“我很抱歉。”他躺在床上任由海明威替他擦拭手脸，他们靠的很近，菲茨杰拉德能闻到他身上淡淡的樱桃酒味。

  
海明威很专注，因此他错过了那声道歉，错过这个夜晚的另一种可能。等他意识到菲茨杰拉德刚刚那含糊不清的话语究竟是由哪几个单词拼成的时候，他的朋友已经睡熟。

 

  
*  
他忘记了这是今晚辗转的第几家俱乐部。

  
那个晚上他大概喝了很多酒，酒精浸泡过剩下唯一的回忆，就是他迷恋海明威说话时开启又闭合的嘴唇。那个夜晚他第一次爱上那双唇。弗洛伊德并不总是对的，他并不处在该死的口唇未尽期，他只是先爱上了自那坚毅嘴唇里吐露的尖锐词句，继而，在灯光朦胧中看到那双唇同女人接吻。

  
这时他忘记了接吻是怎样的感觉，他试图回忆起泽尔达甚至杰内瓦，但他失败了。他试图用形容词搭建抽象的感受，“潮湿”、“温热”、“触电”，从他脑子里溜走，他开始忘记形容词。  
他鬼使神差地拿过吧台上海明威剩下的半杯酒，在水渍未干处印下一个吻。

  
*  
六月。

这是他见过的最潮湿的夜晚，海明威正在绘声绘色的讲一场注定失败的搏斗。这是他偏爱的英雄式的，古希腊式的诞生与毁灭，他能轻易打动他。

菲茨杰拉德向往英雄。他向往注定的悲剧和毁灭，向往战场的硝烟和乞力马扎罗的雪，这正是不属于他勇气的具象化，而海明威对此嗤之以鼻。

  
“只有尚未离家的男孩才向往漂泊，没有经历过战争的人才崇拜流血和牺牲。”他咬住那个词，仿佛咀嚼一枚鲜亮饱涨的盐渍樱桃。海明威挑衅而暧昧地看着他。

  
他不说话，只是微笑着回望，眼神湿润温柔，盈盈如一只牝鹿。仿佛默认，又仿佛期待着他继续说下去。五分钟前他其实就没有在听，他在走神。

  
巴黎湿热的夜，他想到密歇根州冬天结霜的林叶和冻结的湖泊；印第安人居住的村落和冻死野兽的白骨，他的目光顺着海明威上下滑动的喉结一路转移到他兴起时上下舞动的双手，此刻他感到一种突如其来、去而复返的思乡之情——他几乎忘了他从未去过密歇根州，然后他意识到之前神游的片刻里，他成了那个小男孩ⅳ，穿过河流湖泊随着父亲前往印第安人村落的小男孩。

  
“菲茨杰拉德先生，是我讲的太无趣还是你真的在走神？”

  
我走神到你的另一个故事里去了。他想。

  
海明威点燃一根雪茄，就着一点明晃晃的红色火焰，他看见菲茨杰拉德眼角泛着水光的泪痕。他有些不确定，“你……哭了？”

菲茨杰拉德碰了碰眼角，确实有湿冷的液体，风干的泪渍，他竟没有察觉。他落了泪，而他方才正穿过河网交错，木叶林立的原始丛林——“它打动了我，海姆，我不愿再听下去。”

  
“为什么？”海明威追问，“是什么又让你脆弱的小心脏觉得不忍？伟大的英雄本就是悲剧性的，是古希腊式的，是荣光和毁灭，是燃烧的血肉和结痂下的空洞。你一向喜欢英雄，还试图让我做你想象中的神明ⅴ。”他尖锐而刻薄，刀子似的词句生生扎入他的心脏，有如气势磅礴的一场谋杀，又如同居高临下的俯视和审判，仿佛骄矜的神明严苛地考量着他的信徒，犹疑他究竟值不值得他降下祝福。

  
今天不是审判日，菲茨杰拉德没有接话。他被剥夺了饮酒的权利，这在巴黎的夜晚显得过分残酷了一点；他湿润而温柔眼神落在海明威身上，隔着空气与梦境热烈地抚摸着他的每一寸皮肤，透过他的铜墙铁壁，窥见伤痕累累的躯体，以及结痂血肉下的空洞。他隔着梦境与现实，过往与未来，清醒地解剖有着荷马式的悲剧内核灵魂与其中躁动不安的元素，如同中世纪的炼金术士还原一块锈迹斑斑的青铜，浸过冶金之人的酸和漂布之人的碱，人生能获得更加丰溢的杯ⅵ。

  
“我希望你是，又希望你不是。我希望你满载荣誉却不必披荆斩棘；我希望你一生骄傲得偿所愿；我希望英雄是你，毁灭的是我。”

  
海明威碾碎烟蒂，用食指揩下他眼角的泪水。在菲茨杰拉德热烈的注视下，他的过去付之一炬。他的爱人如硝酸ⅶ。

 

  
*  
一双羊皮靴出现在他眼前，他抬眼看他，金色的睫毛掀起一阵焦灼空气。

  
“给我，求你。”

  
海明威抱着双臂冷冷睨他，用力夺过他手里的酒瓶摔到墙上。酒液从瓶里迸射，洒在海明威深色的羊毛呢子大衣上。一股若有若无的血腥味。

  
他感到热，感到口渴，喉中的针扎般的炽热几乎要烧干他浑身的血液，他再一次恳求道，“海姆……别这样，给我……”

  
海明威一把揪起他的领口，他的眼神脆弱又湿润，眼尾泛着红，海明威最怕他这样的眼神。别这么看着我。他在心里说道。

  
“别这么看着我！”他吼了起来，“你怎么敢，你怎么敢这样看着我。”他的指尖触到了菲茨杰拉德温热的脸颊，他一个激灵，仿佛被沸腾的水烫了一下。别这么看着我，别。

  
海明威颓然跌坐在地板上，菲茨杰拉德垂着脑袋开始说胡话。

  
“杀死我，如果是你的话，给我致命的一击，干脆利落。要么温柔一点，用我的方式，温柔到让我感受不到这几乎是死亡——我知道你偏爱前者。”

  
他眼底停泊着斑驳的星光，仰起头来看他，那么绝望，那么虔诚——你迟早会被她给毁了，他的脑海中响起海明威的低语。那你会救我吗？他想这么问，然后他笑了，笑自己的沉溺笑自己的痴迷，他又有什么责任非得拯救他不可？

  
“你不知道。”夜色从窗外升起来，海明威隔着一地玻璃瓶看他，“你不知道，斯科特，你对我知之甚少，纵使你我都擅长用华美的钝刀清醒地解剖自己，热衷撕裂剜下血肉润笔，你还是对我知之甚少。”

  
爱是什么？

  
爱是迷恋他眼角的醉红，爱是从他手里夺过酒瓶，爱是惋惜他被挥霍的才华。爱是他们之间私密的文字，是共饮共醉的烈酒，是丁戈酒吧里遥遥一瞥，他沙金色的短发如同一阵沙暴。他从不是他的绿洲，更不曾是他能栖身的岛屿，他是清晨带露的玫瑰，是摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶。如何爱上蝴蝶？如何爱上必将凋零的玫瑰？

  
他从不对他说爱，他对很多人说过，可不曾对他。他知道这是不被允许的，仿佛小心翼翼的捧着一盒放射性元素，一眨眼一转身的倏忽便能结束所有前缘和因果。

  
他在走神。他在对着菲茨杰拉德走神。他从不拒绝冒险，而对着菲茨杰拉德走神是危险的。

  
醉酒的人担忧地看着他，问道：“你打架了吗？海姆，他们说……”

  
“假的。他们说的都是假的，只有我是真的，只有我告诉你的是真的——”

  
眼前有一千颗星星在木星之上顺时针旋转着，他找不到参照物，被搅进回旋的涡流里，闪闪烁烁，朦朦胧胧，“什么？你要告诉我什么？你还有什么没告诉我的？”

  
“很多。司格特，我还有很多没告诉你，最重要的是这个。”

  
一双手，一双温热的、潮湿的，带着凝固血腥味的粗糙大手小心翼翼地抬起他的下颚，这双手握过钢笔同样也握过子弹和枪炮，抚摸过柔软的花朵同样也捏碎过硝烟与噩梦，它们适合铁骨铮铮与公牛搏斗，也适合小心翼翼托住一只坠落的蝴蝶。

  
他落在他手中，落在他掌心，仿佛春尽时节蝴蝶终于降落了，跌入一个温暖的怀抱。他年轻时便盛名累累，被鲜花和掌声簇拥包围，那时起他发现自己需要很多很多的爱和倾慕，但他从不需要救赎。菲茨杰拉德游戏人间，寻欢作乐，又在酒醒后的罪恶感中清醒的解剖自己，他开始习惯分离血肉和灵魂，开始习惯日夜颠倒和言不由衷，他开始习惯在坦诚的言辞里裹藏秘密。

  
而此刻他闭上眼，虔诚的等待着不属于自己救赎的降临。

  
吻落下来，轻轻柔柔，转瞬即逝。

  
海里的软体动物是春药，他们晚餐才用过牡蛎和花蛤，冷甜的汁液揉在柠檬水和薄荷叶里，混着白葡萄酒一股脑滑入喉管，情欲在这时候才从饱胀的胃袋一路烧到神经末梢。

  
在很长一段时间里，厄内斯特·海明威最害怕的东西是一张空白的稿纸。

  
他厌恶任何形式的空白，企图将每一寸白纸填满，用跳动的词语和句子，用燃烧的心脏和灵魂。稿纸是他辽阔的疆场，每一寸空白的羊皮纸都是他永恒的敌人，他咬紧牙齿，手中握着的并非铅笔而是枪支，试图消灭纯白的敌人，给他的王国注入新鲜血液。

  
司格特·菲茨杰拉德赤裸的胸膛像一张空白的稿纸。

  
干净、纯洁，尚未被人间的污浊的墨渍染上任何痕迹，此刻他没了恐惧，一心只想给这白皙的皮肉染上艳红的颜色。

是谁教会他用血在脊背上书写？上帝从亚当肋骨里取出最精巧的一根，从此女人成为填补他空洞骨血的灵与肉，而他们，而他们本该生而一体。他们本该是上帝造人时被一分为二的灵魂，各自葆有沸腾的热情和长流的温柔，一个被赋予节制和自律，一个被赋予恣意和放纵，他们跨过世界七大洲从南极与北极前来相遇，他们将跨过彼此的界线融为同一个国家。

  
海明威亲吻着他的的脊背和肩胛骨，仿佛肩胛骨深处孕育着蝴蝶，“爱是什么？”他喃喃道。

  
菲茨杰拉德感到背上灼热的呼吸和流动的液体，他落泪了。他想。而这不可能，这就跟海明威会爱上他一样不可置信。他牵过那双伤痕累累的手放在唇边亲吻，然后被进入，被撕裂，从灵魂深处分崩离析。最后他们合为一体，灵魂完整如一，正如创世时一同站在坟墓前，站在上帝的面前。

  
“是腐烂。”他答道。

 

 

  
*  
多年后他想起盖茨比拾起缎带的那只手。

  
对他来说菲茨杰拉德究竟是什么呢？

是一杯无关紧要的朗姆酒ⅲ，一个暧昧动人的隐喻，一根从美人发间飘落的丝绸缎带。他翻开那本书，很多年前的初版，扉页写着赠言，纸页已经泛黄。书页中飘落一枚玫瑰花瓣，淡褐色透明的花瓣，脉络清晰可见。于是他想起菲茨杰拉德，想起他说的。

  
爱情——是衰败。是腐烂。

  
三十年时间灰烬过后，他不再想蝴蝶。

 

 

END

 

 

注：

ⅰ） 菲茨杰拉德自己声称，最喜欢的鸡尾酒是Gin Rickey，因为这样没法从他的呼吸之中闻出他喝过酒。“我通常的忏悔方式是一杯纯麦卡伦威士忌，但不会在下午五点钟之前喝。”化用自珍妮特《写在身体上》；  
ⅱ） 《流动的盛宴》里最著名的那句“但是巴黎是一座非常古老的城市，而我们却很年轻，这里什么都不简单，甚至贫穷、意外所得的钱财、月光、是与非以及那在月光下睡在你身边的人的呼吸，都不简单。”；  
ⅲ）海明威好像自己说过最喜欢xx朗姆酒，忘了；  
ⅳ）海明威短篇小说集《在我们的时代里》第一篇讲的是小男孩（忘了名字）跟着医生父亲和叔叔去给一个印第安人女子接产，孩子降生后，小男孩看见屋外的丈夫自杀了。“他大概不太能承受痛苦（指妻子待产时的哭叫）。”  
ⅴ）“不过，我确实当过司格特心目中该死的英雄一阵子，也当过阿奇的英雄。在我，这个角色只令我尴尬。他俩后来都把这英雄崇拜病治愈了，一个死去，另一个——我批评司格特的书，除了开玩笑外，是因为想让他写的完美些，把东西捋直，好好飞行。”  
ⅵ） 化用自简嫃《四月裂帛》  
ⅶ）珍妮特《写在身体上》  
ⅷ）硝化可以理解为腐败的过程，标题其实是指夹在书页里的腐烂的玫瑰。

 


End file.
